The emphasis of the training program in behavioral neuroscience at The Rockefeller University is the utilization of multidisciplinary approaches towards the study of problems in sensory processing, neural development, sensory and cellular transduction, neuroethology and neurological and behavioral disorders. Students are given the opportunity to combine expertise from laboratories representing molecular, cellular, systems and theoretical approaches. The overall program, spanning 4 to 6 years of training, includes a 2-year core curriculum supplemented by seminar courses, a joint seminar series with Cornell in neural systems and cognitive neuroscience and extensive research experience. The training is at the graduate level, and usually lasts from 4 to 6 years.